Eyecon Driver G
The is a special transformation belt used by Kamen Rider Ghost to transform into Grateful Damashii. Its code is G15 and its transformation time setting shows all the Personas of Ghost's 15 heroic Damashii as well as Grateful Damashii. History watches the Eyecon Driver G before its completion.]] The Eyecon Driver G was created by Edith apparently for the sole purpose of allowing the Gamma Emperor to access the hidden power of the prayer room. However, it was a failure, and was left incomplete in a secret room where Takeru's Eyecons would later be placed after they were taken by Igor. When Takeru went to the Gamma World with Makoto, he heard Musashi's voice from out of nowhere and followed it. Along the way, they find themselves a secret room where all his Eyecons are, as well as Necrom's Mega Ulorder. With all of his Eyecons back, he saw an unusual big Eyecon in the middle of the room and he gets electrified when he touched it. The Eyecons started leaving their Riders to the laboratory underneath Daitenku Temple (with Alain's leaving him right when he needed Grimm), though Makoto's Eyecons only left when his Gamma Eyecon was destroyed while defending a now human Alain from being killed by Jabel, who now has an Gamma Ultima Eyecon. When Takeru finally came to the battlefield as Ghost and was being thrashed around, all the Parka Ghosts came back and stored themselves in the Eyecon Driver G, completing it. With the help of the 15 Parka Ghosts, Takeru transformed into Ghost Grateful Damashii and defeated Jabel in the process, even when Jabel gained an Fire upgrade for Ultima mid-battle. Having beaten back Shiomaneking with the , Ghost assumed Grateful Damashii, performing the Grateful Omega Drive to defeat the Shocker cyborg. Later, facing another Shocker monster, Ghost assumed Grateful Damashii alongside to finish him. Soon after, Ghost arrived to aid Alain from a force of Gamma Commandos led by Machine Gun Gamma and Seiryuto Gamma that were sent by Igor to kill him, enlisting both Goemon and Robin Hood to destroy them via an Omega Formation. Refusing to rely on the power of Mugen Damashii alone, Takeru used the Eyecon Driver to bring forth all fifteen Parka Ghosts in an engagement against Adel and the remaining eleven Gammaizers which ended disastrously as they were defeated by the Gammaizers, with the ghosts' dissipating strength negating Grateful Damashii and forcing Ghost to demonstrate Mugen Damashii against the Perfect Gammaizer. Takeru's confidence in the heroic ghosts did not waver, however, and they returned to him as he asserted his faith in his allies against Gyro. After using his ten personal Damashii to overwhelm Gyro and his Gamma Commandos, Ghost performed a Mega Omega Formation to defeat him. At Billy the Kid's urging, Ghost assumed Grateful Damashii against the Gammaizer Magnetic Blade, summoning him alongside Musashi and Houdini who restrained the Gammaizer's blades and magnetism respectively as Billy the Kid used his firepower to free Shinichiro Natsume from the Gammaizer's body, allowing Takeru to finish it by assuming Mugen Damashii. Due to the 15 Heroic Damashii fading away after the Great Eye leaves Earth, it can be presumed that the Eyecon Driver G is either no longer functional or has ceased to exist. Functionality First, Ghost must activate the Eyecon Driver by pulling on the , then press onto the to trigger the transformation of Grateful Damashii. Once transformed, Ghost can summon any Parka Ghost of his choice by pulling the RevolTrigger and hitting the Resonate Trigger to finalize it. To activate the Omega Drive finisher, Ghost must press the Resonate Trigger twice in succession. If done while using any of the Parka Ghosts, it renames the attack to an , but with all 15 further renames the attack to the . To dismiss Grateful Damashii, Ghost must press and hold the Resonate Trigger once. Portrayal The voice of the Eyecon Driver G is provided by m.c.A·T. Notes *True to its name, the Eyecon Driver G resembles a large Ghost Eyecon. *This is the first time since Kamen Rider Den-O where a Rider must use a different belt to access a certain form. **Although technically this technique happened with Kamen Rider Baron, since he used a Sengoku Driver for his normal transformations, and a Genesis Driver to access Lemon Energy Arms. **It would also be the first time the Main Rider of the series would use a different belt to transform outside their respective movies or being possessed. *Prior to the DX version of the Driver's release and the airing of the episode in which features this Driver, the sounds were leaked through one of the DLC featured in the latest update patch for Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis, as the Ultimate Attack for Ghost's Toucon Boost Damashii. *If another Kamen Rider is using a heroic Eyecon, the Eyecon Driver G will remove the Eyecon symbol from Ghost and return Ghost to the Transient form, forcing him to rely on the Ghost Driver. Appearances **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **Episode 26: Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! **Episode 28: Bursting! Power of the Depths! **Episode 29: Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! **Episode 30: Forever! Cries of the Heart! **Episode 31: Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! **Episode 32: Reminiscence! Secret of the Mind! **Episode 33: Miracle! Infinite Thought! **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 40: Courage! Tragic Resolution! }} Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Form-accessing Devices